


Wanna Get Out of Here?

by KiraWaters



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraWaters/pseuds/KiraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're cute blondie, wanna go play?" What kind of idiot got tattoos on his face? Naruto looked up at the man next to him with a dark glare, his blue eyes were hazed over from the alcohol, but he knew he didn't want to go home with this moron.</p><p>"No, I don't." Naruto hissed chugging his rum and coke. The coke had long gone flat, but he didn't care because he was pleasantly numb. The man's hand fell on his thigh and he bristled angrily before turning back to the brunette who didn't seem to understand English. "Remove your hand, I said no."</p><p>The brunette smirked wickedly before pushing his hand further up the blonde's thigh, "You're just being difficult."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Get Out of Here?

Naruto had forgotten to pay his rent again, got in a fight with his mentor again, and pissed his parents off....again. His life was a mess, he knew it, but he was working on putting everything back together. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. As he sat at the bar, drink in hand, eyes stuck on the back wall as he counted the bottles sitting against the shelf, he felt a pair of dark eyes on him. He had half a sense to turn and tell the man to fuck off, normally Naruto wouldn't mind going home with some stranger, but tonight he was just in a piss poor mood. 

"You're cute blondie, wanna go play?" What kind of idiot got tattoos on his face? Naruto looked up at the man next to him with a dark glare, his blue eyes were hazed over from the alcohol, but he knew he didn't want to go home with this moron.

"No, I don't." Naruto hissed chugging his rum and coke. The coke had long gone flat, but he didn't care because he was pleasantly numb. The man's hand fell on his thigh and he bristled angrily before turning back to the brunette who didn't seem to understand English. "Remove your hand, I said no."

The brunette smirked wickedly before pushing his hand further up the blonde's thigh, "You're just being difficult."

Naruto could have punched him, almost did, probably would have had a pale hand not stopped his fists attack. Naruto growled lowly before turning to look at the man holding him. A raven haired individual with onyx eyes and a flawless face. "You promised me you wouldn't fight anymore." The man's voice was as smooth as silk and Naruto wondered what it would feel like to have his tongue down his throat. 

The tattoo man scowled at the newcomer, "And who the hell are you?" His breath reeked of stale cigarettes and booze. It made Naruto want to throw up for having to be in the same vicinity. 

"I'm his boyfriend and I would much appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself." The man's voice cut like glass but Naruto had never felt more turned on. The other murmured something about fairies before falling off his stool and exiting the bar. 

Naruto wouldn't mind having a boyfriend if he looked as hot as this man did. When his hand was released the raven turned and got ready to leave the bar, "That was pretty slick." He sipped his drink as he turned to face his savior. 

Blue eyes met onyx ones and the beautiful creature let his lips quirk into the smallest of smirks. "Think so?" Hell yes, Naruto wanted that right now. His plan to stay alone tonight slowly faded from his mind as he stood and headed towards the man with dark eyes. 

"Wanna get out of here?"

A pale hand closed around his wrist and led him out of the bar. The touch sent electric waves of pleasure through his body and Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the feeling. He hadn't felt like this in quite a while from a mere touch. The man pulled him down the street as if eager to get him home and do everything he could to him. Naruto felt his heart race as they walked up the steps of a nice, three story house and he couldn't help his grin. The chill of the night air added to the pleasure as he let his arm snake around his prize's waist as the other attempted to unlock the front door. 

The body tensed under his touch and Naruto grinned wickedly when the man turned and locked their lips together greedily. It was well past midnight, Naruto wasn't worried about anyone seeing them. His back hit the front door as a tongue invaded his mouth, explored every inch before teeth nipped at his lip then his collarbone. His body was on fire as he ran a hand up the other's shirt and whimpered under the abrasive teeth. 

"Door." The man grunted pushing Naruto to the side though not relinquishing his hold on him. It seemed he really did want to get inside after all. 

As soon as the door was unlocked and open Naruto pressed himself against the stranger again so he could smell him, feel him. The man bit a sensitive part of his neck and Naruto couldn't help the groan he emitted. His lover seemed pleased and he shoved Naruto roughly down on the couch. Before the blonde could recover a well toned body was pressed against his, hands wandering his sides, stomach, and inner thighs. 

The alcohol was hitting him hard because Naruto could feel his body sweating, his heart race as skilled fingers pulled his zipper down and grabbed his aching cock. Those hands weren't cold but they knew damn well what they were doing. It only felt like seconds before the other was guiding Naruto's hand towards his own erection. The blonde picked up quickly before fumbling with the zipper and slipping his hand down, into the others jeans. The reaction was instant and the man went rigid as a soft moan slipped past his lips. Naruto couldn't help the cocky grin that found his pink lips as he began stroking the other in time with how he was being stroked. 

Things began moving quickly and Naruto felt his stomach lurch when the man reached into a drawer on one of the tables in the living room. His hand came back with a bottle and he scrunched his nose up in discomfort before he grabbed the others hips and ground his own into them. There was a slight gasp and the bottle slipped from those nimble fingers making Naruto nod to himself. He wasn't sure he was willing to let this man, this stranger fuck him. He did this again and the raven quickly got into the rhythm and began returning the gesture with passion and eagerness. It didn't take long for him to cum and before Naruto knew it he had blacked out. 

He was lying on the softest pillow he had ever been on. Blue eyes opened against white sheets and a very confused blonde looked around an unfamiliar room. Normally he didn't pass out until he made it back home, but being that he had no home he didn't mind this one bit. He felt something against his back and as he looked up he found the stranger from last night. The man looked just as beautiful as he had last night, so Naruto knew the attraction hadn't solely been from drinking. 

The man looked up when he felt Naruto shift and he smirked, "Morning."

Naruto blinked slowly trying to take things in before he stood with a groan. "I have to go."

He didn't get a reply as he walked out of the room and down the hall. The decor had been lost on him in the dark last night, but damn this place was immaculate. If he didn't know better he wouldn't have imagined anyone actually living there. He stumbled out the front door, threw his hood up, and disappeared into a crowd of people that had been drawn by a small street fair. 

The next time Naruto saw his strange savior was at the same bar. It was about a week and a half later, and he couldn't help the grin that somehow managed to cross his lips as they met each others gaze. Those onyx eyes were on fire with a hidden desire and Naruto couldn't help how cocky he felt with that look. Standing from the bar he made his way to the corner, purposely making sure his hips swayed just the right way. The way the man's gaze darkened told Naruto he had done something right.

"Wanna get out of here?" The stranger was initating it this time which was very good. 

Naruto pursed his lips first, "I want a name first."

The man leaned back with crossed arms and smirked, "How does dobe sound?"

Naruto scowled darkly before flipping the man off, "Not a name for me, teme. I meant your name."

"I know what you meant, blondie. Why do you care though?" His eyes were challenging, looking for something Naruto didn't have. 

"I don't!" Came his snide reply.

"Then it doesn't matter." The man grinned as Naruto's scowl darkened. "Do you still want to go or not?"

Naruto's mind reminded him of how hot this stranger had made him feel before his scowl slowly faded. The raven haired man stood and outstretched his hand for Naruto to take. He didn't hesitate before latching onto the stranger with hair like a duck's butt. He'd been too drunk last time to notice, but now that he looked him over that hair style was going to make him laugh. 

"What can I call you then?" Naruto asked softly as they walked the same route to the same house. 

The man was silent for a moment as he thought before looking down at the blonde, "S, but I don't see why you need to call me anything."

It wasn't like they meant anything to one another, so he could see S's point, but Naruto still didn't like being told no. This time, not being drunk, Naruto made it to the bed before initiating anything with S. When he was pushed back onto the soft mattress his hands flew into S's hair and he found it surprisingly soft. He couldn't help these thoughts as he shoved his tongue down the others' throat and groaned heartily when S caressed his balls. He was slow and teasing today though, it was softer then last time. 

Apparently, S had all the time in the world because as he caressed Naruto's cheek and gently kissed down his throat Naruto found himself getting impatient. He just wanted this man to fuck him already. He hadn't been sure last time, but this time he was more then ready to get down with that. The past week the only thing he could thing of is what S's dick would feel like inside of him. He thrust his hips into S's and smirked when he earned a small groan. It was hard to get him worked up it seemed, but Naruto was determined to get any sound he could from the other. 

When S pulled his shirt off and his pants down Naruto immediately did the same and ran his hands down the other's stomach. He reached for the other's dick, but he was stopped with a sudden movement. Naruto looked up in confusion as S held his hands above his head with a grin. "Not today."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask, but he felt a finger prod at his entrance and he tensed for a split second. He really did move quickly, didn't he? The protest turned into a low moan when the digit was pressed inside of him and S began prodding deeper. Naruto shifted his hips after a few moments of getting used to the intrusion. S took that as a sign to insert a third finger and after a few more moments a third.

"Fuck!" Those fingers brushed that special spot making Naruto arch his back off the bed. S still held his hands above his head and Naruto panted softly trying to get more friction against that spot. When the fingers retracted he whimpered a protest but S's lips found his quickly. 

Naruto kissed him eagerly and pushed his hips against S's begging for that same feeling. If he had any doubts about fucking before they were gone by now. Something fluttered in Naruto's chest and he closed his eyes against the feeling about the same time S pressed his cock against Naruto's entrance. There was slight hesitation as S slowly pushed in, especially when Naruto refused to open his eyes. When S was fully sheathed inside he didn't move and Naruto could feel a sympathetic gaze on his face. He didn't want to look, didn't want to open his eyes because now he felt like there was something more between them. There couldn't be anything between them though, he didn't even know the man's name!

Kisses peppered his cheek and eyes until Naruto opened them. Onyx eyes stared down at him, such worry filled that gaze it made Naruto want to close his eyes against them. Naruto blinked up at the man as he received even more kisses along his neck and jawline, "Are you alright?" S whispered gently.

Why was he being so soft with him? Weren't they just fucking and getting this over with? Naruto nodded and forced himself to swallow those questions. "Yea." S didn't like his tone of voice though and he kept placing small kisses on Naruto's body until he felt the blonde relax under his touch. "I'm fine, move."

They would finish this talk soon. S slowly moved himself out before pushing back in and watching Naruto's face closely. If he even showed a sign of discomfort he would stop and make Naruto talk to him. He kept a slow pace up for a few minutes until Naruto was begging for more, pulling on his hair, and biting into his neck and shoulder. The way he tried to dominate even though he was on the receiving end made S smirk and thrust harder then he was previously. He pulled Naruto's hips up slightly to thrust at a different angle and after a well placed bite on Naruto's end S had him screaming for more.

* * *

Naruto wasn't avoiding him, not really anyway. It had been two weeks since S had turned into Sasuke and since they had fucked. When they finished that night S had whispered his real name into Naruto's ear before going to shower. When he had returned his blonde lover had fled the bedroom and the area. As Naruto reflected on his stupid his decision was a car sped past and splashed him with water. The blonde cursed angrily as he tried to wring his orange hoodie out. 

It had been a shitty week. His mother had kicked him out after he lost his job; she said it was tough love or something. He had just started getting his life together, but it seemed every move he made was a wrong one. His blue eyes blinked quickly as the danger of tears rose into his throat. No, he would not fucking cry on the sidewalk. 

Heavy footsteps came from behind and Naruto turned to allow the runner to pass, but he hadn't expected a hand to grab his wrist, nor another hand to grab his lower back and crush him against a hard, but welcoming chest. It smelt like vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon and Naruto froze. Sasuke caressed his back, his other hand ran through his hair as he kept a tight hold on his blonde.

"You left without saying good bye, I missed you." Sasuke tried to tease softly. 

Naruto was still in shock as he pulled away slowly to look up at the onyx eyed man. "What?"

"I told you my name and you ran away, I thought you had wanted to know it." Sasuke admitted rubbing the back of his head with a smirk. "I mean, who runs away after the sex? That's the best part." He was trying to make light of the situation, but Naruto could only feel that heavy shadow. "And you never gave me your name." Sasuke looked down at him expectantly.

Naruto blinked slowly as if trying to comprehend what was going on. "You don't need my name, why does it matter?"

"Maybe because you're a lot cuter then I thought. Maybe because I tried to run into you on purpose for a whole week. Maybe because you told me it didn't matter about my name." Sasuke seemed well put together as he spoke. He'd obviously been planning this for a while. "It matters because I want to know."

Naruto stared at the other in shock before staring at his orange shoes. "You want to know me?"

A long finger forced his head to look back up. "I want to know you."

A small smile graced the young man's features as he leaped back into Sasuke's arms, face burying itself in his chest. "Naruto."

Those strong arms pulled him into a tight hug as Sasuke laughed lightly, "Naruto, huh? I knew your name would be as sexy as you are."

Maybe Naruto was afraid of starting with someone he barely knew, but maybe this was the world giving him his break because as long as he had Sasuke he could only see the light. 

He was released from that beautifully, warm hug before Sasuke extended his hand much like he had that second night they met at that bar. "Wanna get out of here?"

Naruto couldn't help the bright grin that covered his features. He gripped the pale fingers in his tanned ones before nodding, "Yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I missed it! I totally had this written for Sasuke's birthday and my stupid butt forgot to upload it....anyway since I haven't been keeping up with my other stories I thought I would do a quick lemon of Naruto and Sasuke....I forgot to upload it on the birthday. Happy Birthday Sasuke!
> 
> I know this is as far from canon as you can get, but I kind of wanted to do something a little different with these two.


End file.
